Inu Sensai!
by ZodiacWiz
Summary: Ever wonder how our favorite dog brothers got their moves? Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru go in search for the Top Dog, a fearless man skilled in fighting. But that's not what they find...........The Starry Eye'd Sashimi and her little brother Shio
1. Onna Sensai?

You know why I don't feel guilty about starting this story? Because I just uploaded all of my other ones! VvV I feel no guilt.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Onna Sensai?  
  
  
  
Way back when; before Inu Yasha met Kagome, before Sesshomaru lost his arm, before our half demon dog boy even knew about the shikon jewel, way back! Go WAY back!  
  
  
  
AAAH!! DINOSAURS!!!  
  
  
  
Not that far. Back to the time of change in height, smelly feet, zits, and cracking voices..you know what? Leave out the zits, I could never imagine Inu Yasha or Sesshomaru for that matter with zits. A time of metamorphic "puberty." Where a young person questions themselves and his or her place under the rising sun.  
  
Thirteen year old Inu Yasha walked down a dirt path with an actual place to go. Usually he would be a drifter, either run out of town by an angry mob, or he left out of dissatisfaction. So much for home sweet home.  
  
Just then, a familiar nineteen year old sibling crossed his path. Inu Yasha looked over at him. "Sesshomaru-anchen? Why are you here?"  
  
"Sesshomaru looked at him expressionlessly. "Probably for the same reason as you."  
  
"The Top Dog?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"It is said that he is the dog demon who taught our very own father everything he knew about conquering and warfare." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"You came for lessons, too?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I came to check it out." Sesshomaru said coolly.  
  
They started walking down the same dirt path, but they didn't talk to each other or act like brothers at all. (Unless that's how brothers really do act, I wouldn't know.) Suddenly they heard the sound of a girl scream. Inu Yasha stopped to look in the direction it came from. Sesshomaru kepton walking and didn't even blink, "Probably some demon feeding on a virgin human." He said.  
  
That's when a girl came running toward them really really fast. She bowled them over them then ran around them in circles, "Help me! Save me! Help me! Save me!" she screamed. She hopped a couple of times in one spot, whimpering. Then she resumed running circles around the boys.  
  
Inu Yasha got up and looked at her like she was crazy. "What's your case?" he asked.  
  
She stopped again with her back to them shivering, "Get it off!" she cried. Inu Yasha looked and noticed a small spider sitting on her back. He plucked it and held it up. "This little guy?"  
  
The girl turned it look at it. She had large blue eyes with little stars in them. She had long white hair that went to the middle of her back. She wore a very short kimono that was light blue with gold trim. She also had long pointed ears.  
  
The spiders legs twitched in the air trying to grab onto something. The girl cringed in fear. Inu Yasha flicked it away. She watched it scurry off them looked at him in wonder.  
  
GLOMP!  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! You're so brave!" she gave him a big bear hug. Inu Yasha made a choaking sound. It was akward for him because that was the first time in many years that he had ever been hugged by anyone. Plus the difference in height. He was about five feet tall, and she was nearing five- six. But Sesshomaru was taller then her. She backed away, bowed politely, then started to skip off.  
  
"Wait!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
She turned to smile at them. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell us were we can find the Top Dog?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and pointed at her nose. "That'd be me!"  
  
"Don't lie." Sesshomaru said. "Tell us where he really is!"  
  
"ME!" she smiled and struck a cute pose.  
  
"Yeah right!" Inu Yasha said. "You can't be him!"  
  
"I can't?" she asked looking confused.  
  
"The Top Dog is a fearless and cunning Dog demon who trained the greatest warriors in Japan, including our father." Sesshomaru said.  
  
The girl thought for a second, then smiled and said, "Ah! You must be referring to my father!"  
  
"Take us to him then!" Inu Yasha commanded.  
  
"I'm a trainer, not a necromancer!" she said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He died along time ago. But I'm his daughter, Top Dog Sashimi!" she pointed at her cheeks.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, "What a disappointment, I came to find a skilled sensai in war and I find a frail and sad woman."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You aren't a fighter, just a woman." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Woman ARE usless," Inu Yasha said. "They're only good for one thing."  
  
Sashimi looked at them in shock. She opened her mouth a couple of times to say something that wouldn't come out. "Women are useless?"  
  
"Useless as fish ice cream." Inu Yasha said.  
  
After a few seconds Sashimi laughed and smiled slyly, "My dad taught your dad, right? Well guess who taught MY dad!"  
  
"Who?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Tee-hee, MY MOM!" ^_^V  
  
Inu Yasha gaped at her and Sesshomaru showed expression. "Now I'm interested!" the young demon lord said.  
  
The girl twirled around and winked, "I'll teach you on one condition."  
  
"And that is?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
She held her arms out. "You both give me a BIG hug!"  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped. "This is lame-ass." -_- ;;;;;  
  
"Now, now, hugs and positive attitudes!" She said with her arms still widespread. She turned to Sesshomaru, "How about it, big boy? Hugs for super speed and the secrets of you father's fighting techniques?" He stood expressionlessly for a few seconds then went over and embraced her lightly. She hugged his neck because she didn't want to hug the thin layer of armor.  
  
He backed off and she smiled at him with the stars in her eyes larger and brighter. "You're so soft and warm!" Sesshomaru showed no signs of emotion, but his mind whizzed with questioning thoughts.  
  
She turned to Inu Yasha offering her arms again. He sighed and opened his arms reluctantly.  
  
GLOMP!  
  
His eyes popped at the force of the hug. She squeezed her grip a couple of times and said, "You're a one size fits all hugger!" she backed away and smiled with her large eyes. "Some girl will be lucky to have you some day!" Inu Yasha blushed lightly and looked away with a scowl.  
  
"Alright!" she said looking from one boy to the other. "We'll go to my house, and we'll have milk and cookies, and we'll get to know one another, then we'll train! This'll be so much fun, fun, FUN!" she sparkled with joy as she skipped along. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru walked behind her. They both gave each other a look, wondering what they'd gotten themselves into.  
  
***************************************  
  
Lovely, ne? Tell me if I have something, shalt I continue? I am in need of feedback! 


	2. Looks Can Be Decieveing

Chapter 2: Looks Can Be Deceiving  
  
  
  
They had started climbing a hill six minutes ago, Sashimi in the lead. Every so often she would turn around and say almost there, and then it would seem like it was taking longer. Inu Yasha was about to tell her that when Sesshomaru spoke up, "How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Sixteen!" She said. Then Sesshomaru stopped walking. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru-kun?" she asked.  
  
"The more you speak, the clearer it becomes that you defiantly are not sensai material." Sesshomaru said.  
  
She looked at him a little disappointed, "Then you don't want to train with me?"  
  
Sesshomaru stood in a fighter's stance. "I'll train under you if you can defeat me in a fight. I will also give you another hug." He said.  
  
Sashimi put a hand to her cheek and thought out loud. "Me? Fight against you? Would that be fair?"  
  
"Probably not for you, so as what I've seen of you so far." He said.  
  
She smiled and said, "Well another hug does sound nice!"  
  
Sesshomaru charged her and she was gone. He looked around for her. What happened was she jumped high into the air. She came down and pushed him into the ground. Inu Yasha howled with laughter. He came over and shook Sashimi's hand. She was also laughing. Sesshomaru sat on the ground not looking happy. "Get off."  
  
She climbed off and said, "That was so much fun!" then she jumped back and said, "But you don't have to go easy on me! You can use your full strength this time!" Sesshomaru said nothing.  
  
Sashimi gasped at him. "You mean that WAS your full strength!" she looked over at Inu Yasha. "And I can only assume you are equal to or less then his!"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her, "I'm not that weak!"  
  
"I didn't realize this was an emergency!" she said. She grabbed their hands and started to run at super speed toward the top of the hill. She let them go in front of a large castle and ran inside without them. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru stood outside in silence for a few minutes then she came running out with a large pink sack tied over her shoulders. "I left a note for my brother, let's roll!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Inu Yasha asked. He and Sesshomaru ran after her into the forest.  
  
"Well we can't train at my house, there isn't enough room! I have six separate marks filed throughout the land!" she said. After a little while, they reached a clearing in the middle of her forest. She dropped her bags there and said. "Okay, ready?"  
  
They stood ready for whatever hard challenge she was going to through at them. Whatever bone crunching task, or mind bending puzzle or tricky obstacle, they were ready for anything!  
  
She reached into her sack and pulled out a tray of cookies, "Want one?" she asked. Inu Yasha face faulted and she actually got Sesshomaru to sweatdrop.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, the camp was set up and she had given then their training uniforms. Sashimi came into the clearing dresses in a white kimono with red patches and hexagons with flowers on them. She had a black belt of course.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha wore the same outfit, no armor included. They had white belts. Sashimi paced in front of the two with a serious smile. Then she stood in front of them and said. "Welcome to the Top Dog training camp. Here, you will be learning the art of self defense, dog demon magic, and a few other hidden powers that you may possess; starting at Whelp Belt. I have confidence in the both of you because you are the son's of a great dog demon and from the stories I've heard he never gave up." Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha nodded at the same time. Then she continued on with her motivational speech, "Stay strong boys. I'm here to make men out of ya'!" Then she looked upward and smiled. "Oh look! A butterfly!" A morphano butterfly floated overhead.  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped and cleared his throat.  
  
"Huh?" Sashimi remembered what she was doing. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna make men out of ya'! I won't do any tests because Sesshomaru-kun already showed me a sample of your strength."  
  
Sesshomaru glared at her.  
  
"Don't worry," She said. "When this is over, you may find yourselves a stronger dog demon then your daddy."  
  
They were enjoying the thought when she said. "Okay! This is what we're going to do." She pointed at two boulders. "Let's see if you can pick those up."  
  
Sesshomaru went over to it and slowly started to lift it off of the ground. Inu Yasha slowly started to pick it up, and back then it took all of the strength he could muster. He held it over his head like Sesshomaru. "Okay," Sashimi said then she pointed. "There is a river bellow those trees over there, go toss the boulders into there." Inu Yasha struggled to carry the boulder, trying not to fall back with it. Sesshomaru walked trying to keep good and balanced. He looked at his struggling brother and smiled. Inu Yasha was going to get left in the dust.  
  
He got to the river first and through his rock in. Inu Yasha cried out and tossed his in. They watched the boulders roll downstream and Sashimi came up and said, "Whew! Glad those are gone, I don't even know how those got into my campsite!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her. "You mean that wasn't part of the training?!"  
  
"What? No way!" She said. "The REAL training is what we're about to do!" and she started walking back to camp. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha stood there dumbfound. Then Inu Yasha said, "I think she's bluffing about the 'real' training."  
  
Sesshomaru started to walk back.  
  
"IS she?" Inu Yasha asked and ran after him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
My goodness gracious of the ignorance. -_- Don't know why I said that, I just felt like it. 


	3. Whelp Belts

I've used a character in here on my other pen name's story.  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha. What I DO own is Sashimi and her brother whom will show up in a few seconds.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Whelp Belts  
  
  
  
  
  
Sashimi sat down in camp and made herself comfy. Inu Yasha looked down at her in confusion. "Didn't you say just a little while ago that this was an emergency?"  
  
"I can't start without my little brother, he's so cute and lucky!" she said hugging herself.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her in astonishment, "Then what was the point of us running here?!"  
  
She smiled and said, ^_^ "Think of it as part of the training program." Inu Yasha was tired of being mindblown. He sat down and sighed. "What are you doing sitting down??" she suddenly snapped.  
  
He jumped up onto his feet in shock. She looked at him and said. "Inu- kun, go get some wood." He ran off because for some strange reason, he was afraid of angering her! Then she turned on Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-kun! Go get some water!" She tossed him a bucket. Sesshomaru caught the bucket and started to walk toward the pond. He smiled because he liked when Inu Yasha got scared. It was bad enough that his little brother was a hanyo, but for the kid to think he was cool! Now that was totally wrong! He was walking down the path on the hill toward the river when a boy came leaping over from the opposite direction, he was leaping like a human, not a demon. He had long reddish-brown hair that was tied up in a slim little ponytail. He wore a green and white suit. He was small and thin, about thirteen years old. He had large green eyes and long eyelashes that had a confident yet mischievous glint in them. He started walking as he began to scale the hill then he accidentally bumped into Sesshomaru. "Oh!" the boy said. "Sorry, ma'am."  
  
POW!  
  
Sesshomaru boxed the boy's left ear. The little boy stumbed and looked up at him, "GEEZE, LADY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm not a woman." Sesshomaru said. "I am the Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
The boy squinted at him. "Dude! You're a dude! That's just wrong, man!"  
  
POW!  
  
He got it on his right ear.  
  
"Stupid child." Sesshomaru said walking away. "Call me a women again and I shall slay you."  
  
The little boy glared after him holding his throbbing ears. Then he started to walk up the hill again grumbling to himself. "Fine. When people tell me to stop, I stop. You don't have to tell me more then once. I am in control." Suddenly he stopped, spun around and screamed at the top of his lungs, "DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LA-DY!"  
  
  
  
Sashimi cleared a little place for a fire and Inu Yasha came and dropped the wood in the center of her stone pit. Then all of a sudden they heard a scream. They looked toward the path and the little boy came running over while being chased by Sesshomaru. Sashimi spread her arms and shouted, "Shio-kun!" He jumped into her arms and she held her hand out. Sesshomaru stopped in front of her.  
  
She let the little boy go and asked, "Little Brother Shio, what did you do?"  
  
"Nothin'!" he said.  
  
"And why where you running from him! You've already received the Top Dog training!"  
  
"I can't help it, sis! A man who looks like a women in scary!" Shio said. Sesshomaru raised his hand to slap him and Shio hugged her again. Sashimi raised her hand for him to stop. "You hurt him, and I expel you!" she said in a stern voice. Sesshomaru looked at her in light surprise. He almost felt like she had smacked HIM and usually a thing like that didn't bother him but for some reason it did. Shio stuck his tongue out at him. Sesshomaru growled.  
  
That little boy thought he was pretty cool just because he had his sister to protect him, but she wouldn't always be around, and there were millions of ways to make it look like an accident. Shio walked over and looked up at Inu Yasha. They were the same age but Shio was a foot shorter then Inu Yasha.  
  
He looked down at Shio and asked, "Why are you so short?"  
  
"Shut up!" Shio said. "I may be short, but I'm a lot faster then you!"  
  
The comment didn't bother Inu Yasha for some reason. "How old are you?"  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"Do you really have the same parents as her?" he pointed at Sashimi.  
  
"Well," Shio folded his arms, "No, she's purebred dog demon, my mama was a kitsune."  
  
"Oh." Inu Yasha said. "I'm sorta like that, I'm a hanyo."  
  
"A hanyo? No kidding!" Shio said with a smile. He held out his hand. "Wanna be friends?"  
  
Inu Yasha took his hand and said, "Sure, I guess."  
  
The little kitsune shook his hand but looked unsatisfied with it, "We're going to have to work on that."  
  
  
  
Sashimi stood in the middle of the meadow. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha sat next to each other a few feet away facing her. Shio sat under a tree on the opposite side of them, eating a persimmon and watching with mild interest.  
  
"Okay ready?" Sashimi asked.  
  
"How many times have you asked us that?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Okay, here we go." She said. She stood with her feet pointing in an "L" and held put her hands in an arch. "Are you ready to see your first form?"  
  
Shio bit a huge chunk out of the persimmon. "Just show them, Ne- chan!"  
  
Sashimi took a deep breath and started the form. It was very graceful, with many twirls and soft steps and she was defiantly a master at it. Yes, very graceful and feminine, almost like---ballet.  
  
When she looked at her two pupils and smiled, "So? What'dya think?"  
  
Inu Yasha: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sesshomaru: -_- ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sashimi looked at them confused, "What?"  
  
"You don't expect us to actually do that, do you?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"That is the female mating dance of the swallowtail butterfly demon." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Well, yeah!" Sashimi said. "All of the forms are taken from mating dances of the most graceful and feminine choreographers in Japan. Doberman belt, or black belt form being the most graceful and feminine of them all. They are that way in order to improve stealth and dexterity." She started to do the form over again. "Why is it such a big deal?"  
  
She was talking to the characters with the strongest sex appeal in the story and she was asking what was wrong with that?? "You're a woman! There's a big difference!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I had to do it!" Shio complained.  
  
"Case-in-point." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Your father did it!" Sashimi said.  
  
They cringed at the thought of their big manly dad doing the mating dance of the swallowtail butterfly demon.  
  
"It's only going to get worse, you're whelp belts." Sashimi said doing a feminine twirl in the move.  
  
"Whelp belts?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"The lowest level of belts." Shio said. "It takes three and a half years to become a Doberman belt."  
  
"That long huh?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yeah, but don't sweat it!" Sashimi smiled at them. "We'll still be doing warm-up exercises, and competitions so you can compare each other's strength, and fun things like that! You'll see!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SHIO! ^_^ I WUV HIM! 


	4. No Weapons Fo' Yu!

Four chapters, Three reviews...I guess I'm cool with that. BETTER THEN NONE!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: No Weapons Fo' Yu!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guess what!" Sashimi said after she took them through their form a couple of times and shattered their pride.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"We're about to work on sword fighting!" She did a flip.  
  
"Swordfighting?" Inu Yasha said. "When am 'I' ever going to use a sword?"  
  
Sashimi smiled secretly, "You'd be surprised."  
  
She reached into her big pink sack and pulled some sheathed swords. She tossed one to Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Shio.  
  
"Why do I have one?" Shio asked.  
  
"Because you are going to be Inu Yasha's sword fighting partner." She said pulling a sword out for herself.  
  
"I think I'd like to fight with the fox/dog." Sesshomaru said. He just wanted a reason to stick Shio.  
  
"No, you outweigh him and are much taller as well." She made a practice swish with her sword. "I'm better suited as your dualing partner." Then they stood in a box like row. Inu Yasha across from Shio, and Sesshomaru across from Sashimi. "Draw your swords and salute your partner." She said. They all pulled their swords out and laid the tips on their partners shoulders.  
  
She ran them through the basics of sword fighting, lunges and stuff like that, then they got to fight each other for a fixed number or minutes. Inu Yasha swung at Shio, but Shio was much quicker. He blocked his blade and unleashed a fury of combinations on the half dog demon. Sashimi and Sesshimaru were blocking each other's blows, they hit swords and strained to push each other back. Well, at least Sesshomaru strained. Sashimi pushed him back and glanced at Inu Yasha and Shio's dual. "Hey! Shio! Give Inu Yasha a chance to hit you!" she said.  
  
Inu Yasha felt stupid because of that comment. Shio sighed, "Fine!" he purposely left himself open. Inu Yasha swung his sword and knocked Shio onto the ground. Shio looked up at her. "There! Happy!"  
  
"I didn't say to let him win! I said to give him a chance!" she said. Sesshomaru came at her with a couple of quick swings.  
  
Shio jumped onto his feet and said, "Well make up your mind!"  
  
Inu Yasha was examining the blade. "Hey, Sashimi!" he said. "What's up with these swords! They're not even sharp!" Suddenly Shio flew at him and wacked him in the head.  
  
"DAH!" Inu Yasha rubbed his head and countered another sword swing.  
  
"Yeah, but they hurt like hell!" Shio said glancing at the lump on Inu Yasha's head.  
  
  
  
Later on, Shio got the fire started and Sashimi started to boil tea over it while telling them facts and rules about sword play. "And did you know, that cutting off the topknot of your opponent in battle in against the law for humans and punishable by death? It's interesting!"  
  
"Humans." Sesshomaru sneered. "Why even let them live?"  
  
Inu Yasha frowned and was about to say something when Sashimi said, "Believe it or not Sesshomaru, but humans actually make good companions."  
  
"What? You actually like them?" he asked.  
  
"Not all humans are bad." She smiled over at Inu Yasha and winked. He looked away and his face felt hot. She handed them each a cup. "I don't know. I guess you're either a human person or a youkai person." She smiled and looked from either brother to the other. "And then there are some of us who are both."  
  
They watched her smile and take a sip of her tea. It was a mysterious statement. And both of them wondered if it suggested something.  
  
  
  
;-);-);-);-);-);-);-);-);-);-);-)  
  
I got something really funny planned for a coming chapter. Coming soon: More of Sashimi's training, and she sends Inu Yasha and Shio into town to have their "Sex Talk." 


	5. Dog Demons 101

Thank you for your reviews! I'm happy because people are starting to read it! HIIIIII, MOOMOO-CHAN! *Waves like an idiot*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Dog Demons 101  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru sat on the grass infront of the broad side of a giant boulder. Sashimi came over and pasted a giant piece of parchment on the flat side. Shio hug upside down from a branch above scatting the tune to "Wild Thang."  
  
Sashimi got out a sharpened stick and put an inkwell off to the side.  
  
"This is stupid." Inu Yasha said. Sashimi tapped him on the head with her stick. "Quiet! Quiet, Thank you!" she said. She cleared her throat and stood very teacher-like in front of the two boys.  
  
"Class is now in session!" she said. She dipped the end of the stick in the ink well and wrote at the top of the paper. "My name is Ms. Sashimi."  
  
"Aren't you a Miss?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
She tapped him on the head with the twig again. "That's none of your business, young man!" she said.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed to himself. Sashimi glared at him then went back to the 'board.' "We are going to learn about dog demons inside and out to truly understand them." She said. "Oh you might say you know all about them, but do you really? Do you know their bone structure and just what it is that makes them change?"  
  
"I despise health class." Sesshomaru said. Sashimi tapped him on the head. "We'll study dog demonism, the inner structure, and the anatomy." She said writing those words on the board.  
  
"Anatomy?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"You get to look at naked people." Shio said.  
  
Sashimi tapped him on the butt with her stick.  
  
"Hey!" he fell off of the branch and recovered growling at her.  
  
Seshomaru and Inu Yasha snickered.  
  
"Shio, if you're going to be annoying, go do it in the woods." Sashimi said.  
  
"Fine! I'll go find an orgy and become a heroin addict!" he said and stomped off into the woods.  
  
"What was that about?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"He says that to make me chase him," then she said loud enough for her brother to hear. "but IT WON'T WORK!"  
  
She smoothed her hair and smiled at her pupils. "Okay," she drew a preschool drawn picture of a giant dog demon. "This, is a dog demon."  
  
"Oh, Ah." Inu Yasha said sarcastically. She tapped him with the wand.  
  
"Can you quit that!? I'm starting to bruise!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I'll stop when you do." She said. "Can anyone tell me where the dog demon ranks on the most dangerous creature list in Japan?" she looked around like she had a bigger class.  
  
Sesshomaru said, "It ranks-"  
  
"Please raise your hand, Mr. Sesshomaru." She said. "We can't have everyone yelling out at once."  
  
Sesshomaru looked around at the quiet open clearing. Then back at Sashimi who was still looking around. He raised his hand.  
  
"Mr. Sesshomaru?" she asked.  
  
"The dog demon ranks third between witches and moth demons." He said in slight irritation.  
  
"Very good!" she smiled at him and wrote it on the board. "And who is the best trainer in Japan?"  
  
They sat there looking confused then she smiled and said, "Trick question! ME!"  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Come on, you know I'm your favorite!" she said.  
  
"Uh, huh. What would we do without you?" Inu Yasha said sarcastically. But she took it as for real. She dropped her stick and hugged him really hard. "OOOH! You're so cute!"  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped and gasped for air. He looked over at his brother who was giving him a dirty look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay! See these markings here?" she pointed at a rock wit ha big red X on it. "I have them marked in a big circle. Run around these markings seven times, them you can take a break." Sesshomaru started off.  
  
"Hey! You got a head start!" Inu Yasha shouted. He was about to go catch up to his brother when Sashimi grabbed his arm. "Not you, Inu Yasha, come with me."  
  
He started to follow her and she lead him down the path. "I know you've only been training with me for a couple of days, but there's something I think you must have."  
  
"What?" he asked. Sashimi went over to a tree and looked up into it. "Shio! Come down, little brother!"  
  
He hopped out looking excited. "Let's go!" he grabbed Inu Yasha's hand and started to run really fast down the path.  
  
"Where are we going?!" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"You'll see!" Shio said.  
  
He ran to a small village that wasn't far from the campsight. They went up to an old shed on the side of town. An old dog demon sat drinking sake heavily inside. Shio looked up and said, ""Hmmm, what did Ne-chan say about his drinking?"  
  
(Flashback of Sashimi speaking: Shio, will bring Inu Yasha to you and you two will go into town to have your sex talk. Your at that age and even though I'm the top dog, that's one thing I can't teach you boys. Now if the old demon is well, go inside and ask him. If he's drunk, then come straight back, don't talk to him.")  
  
"I think she said, if he's not well, leave him alone. If he's drunk, go talk to him." Shio nodded and he and Inu Yasha went inside.  
  
They went up to the old demon. He was humming some drunk tune they didn't know. "Elder Inu?" Shio tugged at his kimono.  
  
"Huh? Who's there? Mice!" the old guy said.  
  
"We came because you're supposed to tell us the birds and the bees or some crap like that." Shio said.  
  
"Huh? Oh right, the babushkas." He said. He set his sake bottle down and turned to them. "Sex." He said. "Sex is a good thing."  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at him. Shio was listening intensely. "It's simple really, you get a girl and you." He made a motion with his hands. "And batta bing, you got pups! My wife had several litters herself. Frisky little thing."  
  
Inu Yasha looked disgusted. Shio's eyes were bugging out.  
  
"But you get yourself a nice young prostitute with big," he held his hands in front on himself. He went on like this for a while. When the boys came back, Sashimi greated them. "Hello, boys! How was your talk?"  
  
It was obvious they both took it differently. The look in Shio's eyes grew a perverted tint in them. He laughed and said. "It was funny as hell!"  
  
Sashimi looked at him concerned, "I don't know if you were supposed to take it that way. How about you Inu Yasha? Did you get something good out of it."  
  
He walked right past them and said, "I'll be at the cold spring."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I don't know, I think I'm going to put this on PG13 if I haven't already. 


	6. The New Moon Defense

Chapter 6: The New Moon Defense  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Sashimi called. She was looking around for him. He was in the clearing before the sun set, where did he go?  
  
He was hiding in a place under uplifted tree roots. Suddenly, Shio's upside down face appeared from on top of the tree roots. "Hey, man! Why are you hiding?"  
  
"Shhhh!" Inu Yasha said. He had a kimono over his head. "Go away Shio! She'll find me!"  
  
Shio climbed in and sat next to him. "Why are you hiding?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and pulled the blanket off of his head to reveal long black hair and a set of human ears.  
  
"Yikes." Shio said.  
  
"Right, she told me that when I turn into my human form, she'll put me under special training." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Like what kind of special training?" Shio asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I didn't like the way she said it then. She's going to make me look stupid in front of Sesshomaru." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Shio tilted his head at him and asked, "Don't you already look stupid to him?"  
  
"Good point." Inu Yasha said. "I just don't want her to see me like this."  
  
"Why?" Shio asked.  
  
"I don't know." Inu Yasha sat looking away.  
  
Shio smiled slyly. "Do you like my sister?"  
  
"No!" the response came way to quick and obvious.  
  
"Yes you do." Shio sat there smiling. "You want to have the birds and the bees with her."  
  
"NO I DON'T!!"  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Sashimi appeared next to the tree. "What are you hiding under there for? We got training to do!"  
  
"Thanks, Shio." Inu Yasha said as she pulled him out. For a skinny sixteen year old girl, she was pretty strong.  
  
She looked at his hair and smiled. "Well look at that! You're human!" ^_^  
  
He sighed and she grabbed his hand. "Training time!" she pulled him over to the clearing and Sesshomaru was there drinking some tea that she had probably made for him. He saw Inu Yasha and grinned interestedly. "Hello Inu Yasha! You don't look so good!"  
  
Inu Yasha gave him the finger and he got wacked upside the head by Sashimi. He turned to glare at her and she waved a finger at him. "Now I'll have none of that!" she said. She sat him on the ground then sat in front of him. "Now, I'm sure you've had many ways of surviving the new moon in the past, I'll just give you a few pointers." She rubbed her hands together and got out a map of Japan. She pointed out to him what kinds of demons populated which parts and certain weaknesses.  
  
"For instance, if you are here during your time of the month." She pointed to a spot on the map. "The scorpion demons live here. As long as you can stay somewhere out of their sight and away from their breeding grounds, you'll be just peachy!"  
  
She actually showed him some survival strategies that he had never even dreamed of. Maybe this was good training for him!  
  
Just when the maps were finished and he thought he was home free, she stood up and said, "Okay, take off your clothes."  
  
He looked at her like she had just turned into Volvok the man-bat. "WHAT?!" he blushed deeply.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up shocked.  
  
She looked at him dead serious. "You heard me, strip!"  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and looked around hesitantly. Sesshomaru was giving him a death glare from behind his teacup. Shio was off swinging a bamboo staff around listening to the cool WOOSH sound it was making.  
  
"What's the matter? You need help?" she asked.  
  
"No, no! I'm fine!" he said waving at her. He started to open his red haori, he stopped to look up at her and blush. She was staring at him!  
  
He removed both shirts and pants, then he was about to take off his feudal style underwear, but she said, "Well you don't have to take that off, unless you want to."  
  
So he left it alone.  
  
"Alright." She said. Sashimi started to circle him. Inu Yasha closed his eyes feeling like he was completely nude.  
  
"Imagine this," she said. "It's the new moon and you are alone in a demon infested forest with little more then your human strength and your wisdom."  
  
(AN: Well then, he would't have a chance, would he?)  
  
She stopped in front of him and saw his closed eyes. "Look at me." She said. He opened his eyes. She spun around and walked over to a tree. She looked over at Shio. He swung the bamboo stick and hit himself in the knee on accident. "Ah, crap!" he said falling and grabbing his throbbing leg.  
  
"Shio!" she said. "Get over here and stop acting so predictable!"  
  
He stood up and hopped over on one foot. "Whadya want?" he asked.  
  
She whispered something in his wolfy little brownish red ear and he nodded. He set his foot down and reached into his kimono. He pulled out a small green leaf and set it on his head. He was enveloped in blue fire then when it cleared, a leopard stood where he was.  
  
"Unbelieveable!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru made an annoyed sound and took another drink of his tea.  
  
"Okay, Inu Yasha," Sashimi turned back to him. "You are going to beat this leopard demon using your training. Now remember elusive techniques and anything around you can be used as a weapon." She went over and stood next to Sesshomaru. "Ready?"  
  
Shio the leopard stamped the ground with his front feet and said in Shio's voice, "Rar, rar, grr!"  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped and shook his head, no.  
  
"Good!" she said. She waved her hand. "You may attack each other!"  
  
Shio acted immeadiately, jumping in a zigzag toward him at super speed and strength and leapt at Inu Yasha knocking him off of his feet. He grabbed a stick from behind him and held it against the leopard Shio's neck. Shio nipped at him, trying to bite him. Inu Yasha struggled to hold him back then shouted and threw him off. Shio immediately tried to leap at him again. Inu Yasha dodged with a side roll and started jumping up a tree. Shio leapt after him. They weren't visable but Sesshomaru and Sashimi could hear and see the leaves stirring around and they heard Shio growling. Then all of a sudden they both fell out of the tree. Shio ontop of Inu Yasha and bodyslammed the poor hanyo into the ground. Inu Yasha gasped and got the air knocked out of him. Shio raised his claws but his sister called, "Shio!"  
  
He looked up at her and knew that this was his queue to stop. He got off and changed back into his regular self.  
  
Inu Yasha gasped for air and looked up at the gradually lightening sky weakly. He felt his demon powers returning. Sashimi came into his view, smiling brightly. "Good work for your first try! You may put your clothes back on now!" ^_^  
  
She walked away and Shio stood over him sweatdropping. "Uh, sorry!" ^^;;;  
  
Sesshomaru grinned evilly at Inu Yasha and set his cup down.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up at the sky and said, "Ouch."  
  
************************************************************* Ah, I love to pick on him! ^_^  
  
There is a lot of stuff to come, I have actually drawn a picture of younger Shio and Sashimi if anyone wants to see that. 


	7. Party Night

Chapter 7: Party Night  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru stood facing Sashimi with yellow, or Toy Belts. They had also moved to a new campsite, which was in the mountains where instead of sleeping outdoors, she had a little training base. She paced in front of them serious like and stopped in front of the first dog demon. "Inu-kun, what do you think is the meaning of self defense?"  
  
He looked straight ahead and said, "To protect yourself from demons and other freaks who want to kill you."  
  
"Wrong." She said and went on to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-kun, what do you think is the meaning of self defense?"  
  
"Being able to fight off an enemy without them seeing fear or anger in you." "Closer, but still wrong." She sighed and said. She clapped her hands and they bowed. She smiled at them and said. "Don't worry, you'll get it right someday!" she started to skip down the path. "Be right back!"  
  
Shio was sitting and grounding some leaves in a bowl when Inu Yasha came over. "Hey, dude!"  
  
"Hi." Inu Yasha slumped down next to him.  
  
"Still can't get the reason for self defense?" Shio asked not taking his eyes off of the bowl.  
  
"She asks us every day, we answer wrong and she doesn't correct us." Inu Yasha said. "She gets on my nerves sometimes."  
  
"Well get over it, cause you're spending the next 34 months with her." He poured some water into the bowl and started to stir it. "Especially with tonight."  
  
"Tonight? What's tonight?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"You didn't know?" Shio looked at him funny. "She usually obsesses over today, unless it's supposed to be a surprise or something." He said.  
  
"What! What's today?" Inu Yasha asked again.  
  
"Dude! It's her birthday!" Shio said. "Party night!"  
  
"Party night?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, she throws this huge party on her birthday, on mine too. She never asks for anything, only that we come." Shio said.  
  
"Hmm." Inu Yasha thought about this. What would she be now? Seventeen? And he was soon to be fourteen.  
  
He had never been to someone's birthday party before. He felt kind of obligated to get her something. "What are you getting her?" he asked Shio.  
  
"She never wants anything." Shio said. "But whatever you get her she'll love it." Then he smiled mischievously. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Inu Yasha saw his antics coming a mile away. "Aren't you supposed to get something for someone on their birthday?"  
  
Shio smirked and his eyes glittered playfully. "Yeah right, you want to get her the perfect present so she'll like you, ne?"  
  
"That's not true!" Inu Yasha blushed a little and looked away.  
  
"It's no big deal man." Shio patted him on the shoulder. "I am totally okay with you mating my sister."  
  
Inu Yasha turned to him, his face completely red. "I do not want to mate with her!!"  
  
Shio just nodded, smiled, and leaned back casually. "Yep, keep telling yourself that, man."  
  
Inu Yasha growled at him and went to go somewhere where he could think of a good present without being persecuted by a certain friend. After all, how could he mate with someone when he had barely even surfaced puberty himself?  
  
-  
  
^_~  
  
-  
  
Sesshomaru stood waiting for what personal training he would receive from Sashimi at the bottom of the mountain. She came along looking as cute as usual. She smiled at him then asked herself, "Now let's see, why are we here again?"  
  
Sesshomaru sweat dropped.  
  
"Right!" she said smacking her hands together. "Are you ready to train for super speed?"  
  
He nodded and said, "This had better be good."  
  
She laughed to herself and called out, "Shio!"  
  
Sesshomaru's blood boiled as the little Inu/Kitsune came skipping over. "What's up, Ne-chan?"  
  
She didn't answer him, she just turned to look at Sesshomaru and said, "Sesshomaru-kun, for a select amount of time, you will try to catch Shio."  
  
Shio looked up at her shocked, "Nani?!"  
  
Sesshomaru leered at the Inu/kitsune. This was going to make his day. "Okay! Ready? Set?" she said holding up her hand. "Go!"  
  
Sesshomaru charged at Shio.  
  
Shio screamed a high pitched scream and went running into the forest. "Nooooo!!! I'm too cute to dieee!!!"  
  
He was running as fast as he could, when he looked over his shoulder and realized he had lost Sesshomaru. He skidded to a stop and waited. A few minutes passed by and nothing happened. "Whoops!" ;;;;  
  
He sniffed the air, since Sesshomaru was upwind. "Whoa! He's WAY back there!" so he went running back to find him.  
  
-  
  
^_~  
  
-  
  
Under the mountain, there was a beautiful field of wild flowers. Possibly the most beautiful and exotic flowers in Japan. Inu Yasha inhaled the mixed scents that floated through the air, and they reminded him of his mother. This would be the perfect gift for Sashimi. He got down and started picking the flowers that he thought she would like. (AN: It's not often you see Inu Yasha picking flowers! ^_^)  
  
-  
  
:-D  
  
-  
  
Sesshomaru went flying through the forest in search of his prey. He had found Shio, and was now hot on his trail-sorta. Even though Shio was younger, he was smaller and faster. He was pretty good at hiding too, his green and white clothes were like camouflage and it would be easy to loose him sometimes. But the way Shio taunted him was enough to make him go faster then his normal speed.  
  
"What's up back there, Sessy! I'm barely trying!" Shio shouted. He jumped around and made Sesshomaru think he almost had him a few times, then escaped him easy. Skipping and running, laughing and taunting, he egged Sesshomaru on for the longest time.  
  
Then the tired dog demon stopped and fell to his knees. Shio stood panting somewhat, but not as much as Sesshomaru. Sweat dripped off of the dog youkai's long white hair. He glared murderously up at Shio who stood only a few feet away with his hands on his hips, smiling at Sesshomaru's lack of speed.  
  
"Ready to quit, Sess? I'm stronger, I'm faster, HECK! I'm cuter!" Shio said. (AN: Though I know many women reading this story are ready to debate that.)  
  
Sashimi came over and said, "Shio, the time was up a long time ago, what's going on?"  
  
Shio looked at her and said, "He ran out of gas."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes reddened dangerously as he looked up at Shio.  
  
The kid just shrugged and started walking away swishing his thin brown tail behind him.  
  
Sashimi walked up to Sesshomaru and held out her hand to him. She smiled and asked. "Need a hand?"  
  
He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. He looked into her eyes for a few minutes. She smiled back, which comforted him greatly. Then she winked and started walking back to camp. He followed after her silently.  
  
-  
  
^_~  
  
-  
  
"Where are we going now?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"To my home again." She said smiling back at him. "We're going to celebrate my birthday there."  
  
"Oh?" Inu Yasha's eyes widened and he pretended to sound surprised and casual. "Today is your birthday?"  
  
"Yep! Sweet seventeen!" ^_^V she said. Then she said, "I hope Shio gets home okay. He said he had to go do something."  
  
They spent the next half hour going up the hill.  
  
They arrived at the huge building and Sashimi lead them up to the door. "You'll like it inside, it's got many bedrooms and a nice bath."  
  
Inside it was cozy. One of those nice expensive houses that were really pretty inside and not over accessorized. All of a sudden, Shio and a group of people came out and yelled. "Surprise!"  
  
"KYYAAAA!!!" Sashimi screamed and threw her arms around the nearest object which was Sesshomaru. He looked down at her until she let go and realized what happened. "Shio?!"  
  
"Welcome home, Sis!" He said. Around him were dog demons, dog oni, and werewolf's. They all said, "Happy seventeenth, Sashimi!"  
  
She put a hand to her heart and the stars in her eyes glowed softly. "I can't believe this!" she said.  
  
"Surprised aren't you?" Shio said. ^_^V  
  
Everyone went in back were there was a huge garden and started mingling and dancing to music, courteousy of the band of musical gypsies Shio hired in town to come play.  
  
Sashimi smiled and greeted them all then went up to Shio and pulled him close to her face. "Shio," she whispered. "I remember telling you that I was NOT going to have a big party on the first time with my students!"  
  
"Really?" he laughed nervously. "I guess it slipped my mind." ;;;  
  
A vein popped on her forehead. "Oh, it just slipped your mind huh?"  
  
Inu Yasha went over to his sack. Sashimi gave him a sack to pack what little he had in it. He didn't have much: he had his training uniform, some persimmons he collected on the way there, and the bouquet of flowers. He picked it up and went to go find Sashimi.  
  
"Shio," she smoothed her white hair and tried to stay calm. "I think that if you don't get rid of these people, then I will make myself an only child."  
  
"Erk!" he said and sweat dropped. "But, I already promised them the free food!"  
  
"I don't care Shio! It's your problem!"  
  
"Come on, Sashimi! Have a heart!"  
  
"I do, and I'm about to rip yours out if you don't get them out, NOW!"  
  
Inu Yasha saw her and came over.  
  
"Please, Sashimi, just let them stay for a few minutes!"  
  
"Shio, no! The next time we have a party you can invite as many scary strangers as you want."  
  
"Sashimi?" Inu Yasha came walking over.  
  
"Fine!" Shio said angrily. He turned around to fast and ran into Inu Yasha. They both made startled noises and fell over. Petals went everywhere.  
  
The guests were distracted from their conversations. They turned to look at them and laugh. Shio sat up and rubbed his head. "Owie!" he said. He looked at Inu Yasha. "Sorry, man." He got up and walked away. Inu Yasha felt himself being pulled up by the arms. Sashimi spun him to face her and she dusted him off. "Okay, Inu-chan?" she asked.  
  
"I-" he held up the flowers and looked at them dejectedly. Most of the petals had fallen off of them and the stems were bent and twisted so that instead of looking like an expression of affection, they became a handful of crabgrass.  
  
Sashimi looked at them and blinked.  
  
"Uh-" Inu Yasha started.  
  
Then she smiled at him. "Is that for me?" she took them then grabbed his hand and started to pull him off somewhere. He didn't know where he was going or what was going on until she pulled him into a nice looking room with a mat on the floor and a bowel of water in the corner. There were a few other decorations and a large chest against the wall.  
  
She smiled at him with a large girly grin. "This is my room."  
  
Inu Yasha's heart jumped. He had never ever ever ever ever ever ever been in a girls room before. He tried not to look like he was scared out of his mind. But he couldn't help but tremble a little. She got out a dish and filled it with oil, then she put a wick in it and lit it. She sat next to him. He was afraid to look her in the eye, he just kept looking from her to the candle.  
  
"There's this really neat thing I'm learning, do you wanna help me?" she asked. His face felt hot and he continued to glance from her to the candle. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. His voice came out sounding funny and squeaky, embarrassing him even more. "I-I d-don't know."  
  
Her grin spread and she sat across from him. She grabbed both of his hands and he felt like his body was on fire. She smiled at him and the candle light danced in her eyes. "A séance!" she said.  
  
His heart froze. "What?"  
  
"A séance! I wanna lead a séance!" she smiled brightly.  
  
Inu Yasha facefaulted and a cool feeling of relief washed into him. When he recovered she held his hands again.  
  
"What do we do?" he asked.  
  
"Well see this candle?" she said. "We sit here and consentrate on our breathing, then we ask the spirits a question like, 'If it rains tomorrow, make the flame flicker three times, or go out, or point toward the window', like that!"  
  
So they sat faceing the candle in silence holding hands in the dark. Inu Yasha was starting to get that suffocating feeling again. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"I'm trying to think of a good question." She said. After a few seconds she smiled at him and asked, "Hey! Why don't we ask them who your soul mate is?!"  
  
His eyes widened, "What?!"  
  
She cleared her throat and said in a clear voice that Inu Yasha thought sounded giddy and annoying, "Oh spirits! Who is Inu Yasha's soul mate?! Make the candle flicker if it's someone we know, make it steady if it isn't!"  
  
All of a sudden, a harsh wind blew and the candle went out.  
  
They sat there in silence for a few seconds in her dark room until Inu Yasha asked, "Was that supposed to happen?"  
  
No answer came.  
  
"Sashimi?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
All of a sudden, he felt Sashimi's hand get cold. He looked at her confused in the dark. All of a sudden, the stars in her eyes glowed bright and she looked straight ahead. "The soul mate of Inu Yasha," she said in a strange voice. "Is the girl in the future with the shikon jewel."  
  
Then the stars in her eyes stopped glowing and she passed out. He caught her and looked at her really confused. "Sashimi!"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Wh-what happened?" she asked.  
  
"You just said, that my soul mate was the girl in the future with the shikon jewel." He said, still holding her.  
  
"Really?" she said looking as confused as he was, if not more.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged and said, "I guess it means you'll meet a girl in your future with a shikon jewel, whatever that is."  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened and light flooded into the room. Inu Yasha shielded his eyes then looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.  
  
He didn't look very pleased, "Well now, what are we doing sitting in the dark?" They knew they were only their because of Sashimi's test, but Sesshomaru saw his brother, and his beautiful teacher, on her birthday, in the dark, in her room, with Inu Yasha holding her.  
  
Sashimi stood up, completely naïve to what it looked like they were doing. "Did Shio get rid of those partiers yet?" she walked out her door and went to go find him.  
  
Inu Yasha got up and left the room but not before exchanging glares with Sesshomaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooh! What have we here! ^_~ I can now send that pic of Sashimi and Shio. It has younger Shio off to the side, and Sashimi in her training suit. 


End file.
